Overcoming changes
by Lolly-xx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella, the couple least likely to break up. But when rumors are spread will it end or can they find a way to stick together?
1. trailer

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second upcoming story, tell me what you think. much love Lolly-xx.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

**Overcoming Changes**

**The Golden couple, East Highs King**

Shows Troy Bolton shooting the winning basket

**The other East Highs Queen**

Shows Gabriella Montez strutting down the corridor

**They were perfect for each other and madly in love**

"I love you" he whispers softly in her ear. A smile set on her face and she answered with a simple, "I love you too". And then they kissed. It was a soft, gentle kiss full of love.

**But when they fight**

"What is wrong with you Troy!" she exclaimed, her body raging.

"You!" he answered nastily.

**Things turn ugly**

Gabriella looked around; photos were hung up around school. She heard the whispers and the rumours. "Troy, what happened?" she whispered to herself.

**And feelings are scarred**

"Why are you doing this to me? Stop, please" she pleaded with him.

"You deserve it Gabriella" His once crystal blue eyes, were now cold and grey. He used her full name, and she didn't like it.

**Can people change?**

"Look at you man, why are you doing this? No one knows who you are anymore" Troy looked at Chad, his best friend since Pre School. He was right, he had changed, and the truth was it scared him.

**And can love really conquer all?**

Troy starts to walk away.

"I still love you Troy" she whispers just loud enough so he could hear.

**OVERCOMING CHANGES**

**A/N: So that was just the trailer for a story I'm thinking of writing. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. Lolly-xx**


	2. author note

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written the first chapter, just with school starting and I've just joined a new swim club things got a bit hectic

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't written the first chapter, just with school starting and I've just joined a new swim club things got a bit hectic. I'm pretty sure the first chapter will be on here either tonight or tomorrow. Also, it seems I've been getting a lot of alerts and views, but hardly any reviews. Reviews make me happy which makes me write more. So please review, even if the review says it's not good I don't mind, at least then I know if people like it or not. Thank you.

**Lolly-xx**


	3. stood up

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait guys, but I worked hard on this first chapter and I hope you like it

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait guys, but I worked hard on this first chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Lolly-xx**

**Stood up**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez walked along the hallway, hand in hand. Gabriella was dressed in dark skinnies, a white vest top and leopard print heels. Troy was dressed in faded jeans, a white wife beater and white and black vans. They looked perfect together; East Highs golden couple.

They walked gracefully towards Gabi's locker, and she began placing books from her locker into her bag that were needed for lessons.

"I love you" he whispered sweetly into her ear, his arms snaked around her waist. She turnt her body round to face his and cuddled into him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too Troy, so much" He smiled down at his girlfriend of two years. To him she was perfect in every way; she wouldn't do a thing to hurt him.

"So, are you still coming round tonight Troy?" She asked her boyfriend. He simply nodded before they intertwined their hands together and made their way to homeroom.

Troy and Gabriella took their usual seat at the back next to Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Kelsi, their best friends.

"Good morning students!" a very colourful lady said rather enthusiastically as she made her way into the classroom.

"Oh no, Darbus is back again" Chad whispered to Troy, causing them both to chuckle.

"Mr Danforth and Mr Bolton, anything you would like to share?"

"No Ms Darbus" they quickly replied.

"Good, it's a new school year, a new start. It's a chance for change and…" She was cut off by the bell signalling end of homeroom. Everyone made their way out into the open hallways.

"I'll see you tonight then" She looked up at Troy.

"Yeah, yeah, sure Gabi" She smiled at him and they parted ways.

The day went slow for Gabi and Troy. Homeroom was the only class they were in together because all of Gabi's lessons were AP classes and well Troy wasn't very smart. Without each other during lessons it was just a typical boring school day. The bell rang loudly indicating the end of school. The students sprang from their desks and the once silent hallway was filled with laughter and chatter.

It was almost five now and Troy would be at Gabi's soon. It was Friday and every Friday at five Troy would come over, they would order pizza and would spend the night talking and watching movies; just enjoying each others company. It had been their tradition for over a year now and not once had either one of them broke it, at least without an acceptable explanation anyway. It was quarter past five.

'He's probably just stuck in traffic' she thought. It was now gone six and he still wasn't there. She was getting annoyed and rang his cell. No answer. ten minutes later and she tried again, this time however he did answer.

"Hello"

"Troy!"

"Oh, err hey Gabi"

"Troy where are you? You should have been here nearly an hour ago!"

"Listen, Gabs, I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight, something important came up"

"Troy you know Friday nights our night, you could have at least called and told me. You stood me up instead"

"Gabs, I'm sorry"

"..--.."

"Gabi?"

"..--.."

"Gabi answer me! I'm sorry ok, just talk to me god dammit"

"I don't wanna hear it Troy" And she hung up. Her phone was flung across the room and she lay on her bed, curled up in a ball. She cried silently, soft tears gently rolled freely down her tanned skin.

**Gabi's POV**

'Not once has Troy missed our Friday night date, even when he was sick he still made the effort to come over. He definitely has not missed a date without calling me first. Something is wrong with him, and I need to know what it is.'

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, there will be a lot more drama next chapter. I spent a lot of time on this so if you could review and tell me what you thought that would be great and make me so happy. Thank you.**

**Lolly-xx**


	4. sparks

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting the next chapter for ages and keeping you guys waiting

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting the next chapter for ages and keeping you guys waiting. I'm not going to give you a long list of excuses, truth is I had a serious case of writers block and was even thinking of deleting this story. But, good news is, I'm not and I now know what I'm going to do with this story. So enjoy this chapter, and I will hopefully post chapter 3 tonight as well.**

The next week was torture for Troy and Gabriella. After that night neither had spoken to each other, too scared to face each other. It's true; East High's Golden couple had broken up. Their friends were really worried about them and it was hard for them, having to split time between Troy and Gabriella.

Walking through East Highs hallways Gabi felt all eyes on her. She felt crap, she had flung on a baby blue tracksuit, some uggs and tied her up into a messy bun. She had red eyes from were she had been crying and she wasn't her normal glowing self. She was hurting badly, and even though she tried not to let it show, people could see that.

Troy was just as bad. Since the break up he hadn't been himself. He was playing poorly in basketball and even got called to the bench during Tuesday nights game, and he hadn't gotten much sleep either, which was easily noticed from the way his eyes didn't sparkle anymore and the big black bags which his eyes held. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Gabriella walked down the hallway, trying to find Taylor. She was usually in school early but Gabriella couldn't find her anywhere. Paying no attention to where she was going she walked straight into someone sending her straight too the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" he said, helping her up. They both felt a spark run through their hands as they looked up into each other's eyes. Blue eyes met Brown eyes and Gabi realised it was Troy.

"I've got too go" she told him quickly before racing towards homeroom.

**Troy POV**

I can tell she's hurting just as much as I am, and I know she felt the same spark I did when our hands met. She looked so tired and fragile, still beautiful. I wanted too kiss her soft, gentle lips so badly. God, I miss her.

**End of POV**

David, East Highs biggest player, captain of the football team and enemy to Troy Bolton knew about their little break up and had a plan of his own to get what he wanted for far too long, Gabriella.

**I know it was short but I thought it was a good place too stop it, I might get the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Lolly-xx**


	5. rumors

**Here's the next chapter, please review (: thanks,**

**Lolly-xx**

Troy was making his way over to basketball practice when he was pulled viciously into a classroom. He felt someones hands clasp round his neck before he was spun around and came face to face with his biggest enemy, David Jones. Troy quickly threw his hands off from around his neck and aggressively punched David in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?" Troy said, pushing him back against the wall.

"oh but Troy, i just thought you might like to know what little miss Gabriella got up too when you stood her up that Friday night" Troy stared anguished at David, he didn't want to know, he trusted Gabriella, he still does, but part of him wanted to hear what David had to say.

"She was with me Troy, she lost her virginity that night, too me. And I'll tell you something, you shouldn't have let her go, cos she was good, actually best I've had" he mocked him. Troy was furious, his once sparkling ocean blue eyes turned a cold, icy shade of grey. He didn't want to believe David, but for some reason he did. Furiously, he stormed out of the classroom and made his way out of East High. _'screw basketball practice' _he thought. He just wanted to get home, to get away from everything, and he certainly didn't want to see Gabriella. They both agreed that they would wait until they were both one hundred percent ready, obviously she had other ideas. How could she cheat on him like that? Even after an argument he would have never even thought about going off sleeping with another girl, especially not an enemy. He made his way into the house, and rang Chad. _'He better know what i just found out'_ he thought.

Gabriella was at home, eating one of her mum's delicious homemade cookies. _"'Troy loved these"_ she thought. Her smiled vanished when she remembered he wasn't hers anymore. It upset her, she cried herself too sleep most nights just thinking about it. She thought about the memories they shared together, the pictures that captured the good times, they were so good together. It was upsetting how it ended so sudden, because of one silly argument. She signed onto her msn, she needed to talk with her friends about this.

**BasketballTroy –** Troy

**afromanChad -** Chad

**TayTay - **Taylor

**Pinky8 - **Sharpay

**montez5 **Gabriella

**montez5:** Hey Tay!

**TayTay: **Er hi gabi

**montez5:** Whats wrong?

**TayTay: Er** nothing, i gtg. bi.

**TayTay signed out. ** _'Hmm that was odd' _

**montez5: **Hey big bro!

**afromanChad:** what do you want montez?

**Montez5:** Chad? Whats wrong? Your acting funny.

**afromanChad:** Like you wouldn't know why. Lets just say i found out your little secret, we all did.

**Montez5:** What secret? Chad i ain't got a secret, you know them all. I'm confused, what is it that everyone knows?

**afromanChad:** Friday night, after Troy stood you up, David, you understand?

**Montez5: **what? No, no i don't get it.

**afromanChad:** Don't play dumb, you can't get out of this one.

afromanChad signs out.

**Pinky8:** Gabi, I'm shocked at this, i mean, i didn't think you were the type of girl to do that, thats bad.

**Pinky8 signs out.**

**Montez5:** Ok Troy, what the heck is going on!?

**BasketballTroy:** You cheated on me you slag!

**Montez5:** what? What?! No i didn't. Who said that.

**BasketballTroy:** Yh you did Gabi, with David! My worst fucking enemy as well! How could you!

**Montez5: **I, I didn't.

**BasketballTroy:** You know, i was even thinking about asking you to be my girlfriend again, i missed you so much, but not anymore. Guess i had a lucky escape.

**Montez5: **Troy, i didn't. Honestly, i promise you, i didn't.

**BasketballTroy: **Look i don't wanna talk about it on here, I'll speak to you tomorrow.

**BasketballTroy signs out.**

Gabriella laid back on her bed, her eyes shut tightly forcing to tears to stay in. She didn't want to cry, she'd cried enough this past week, no more tears she had promised herself. It was all a bit of a blur for her. All she understand was that she cheated on Troy with David. But she didn't, she wouldn't. She wouldn't dream of doing that to Troy. She loved him, she still does love him. She just needed to somehow prove to him that it's not true, that he needs to believe her, that she always has been faithful, and most importantly that even though he hates her right now ,along with her friends, she still loves him. She didn't think she could face school tomorrow. Soon enough the whole school would have heard the rumor, and she hated people whispering about her. And if they did start whispering, she wouldn't have the support of her two best friends by her side, because they hated her to. A single tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away, again promising herself that was the last tear.

**That was the longest chapter I've written so far in this story, and the one I've spent longest on. So i would really appreciate if if you could review and tell me what you thought. Thanks,**

**Lolly-xx**


	6. a bad taste on her lips

A/N: Here's the next chapter

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Be warned, there's some bad language in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Lolly-xx**

Gabriella walked into East High Friday morning looking and feeling awful. Her chocolate brown eyes were now dull and bloodshot, her smooth dark locks were tied high and looked like they hadn't been brushed in days and her skin didn't have the glow it used to have. She didn't care what she looked like though, not now she'd lost Troy _and _her friends. As she made her way through the doors the hallway went silent, all the students glared at Gabriella before whispering to each other. She hated people staring at her, and she hated the fat that everybody knew about the rumour already, the one that was not true. She was about to head from East High's most popular girl to East High's most hated.

She walked wearingly towards her locker, straight past the cheerleaders.

"Whore! Skanky little slut!" shouted Claire, head cheerleader and the fakest girl in the school. She had bright blonde, unnatural hair and about ten coats of makeup on. Gabriella tried to ignore the comments; she knew they weren't worth it.

"Ha, silly bitch!" snarled Emma, another cheerleader and Claire's double. She followed her around like a sheep. Gabriella rolled her eyes and carried on walking.

"Oi! We were talking to you!" Gabriella turned around at Claire's words, she was already pissed off and she wasn't making it any better.

"I don't really wanna be talking to the school's fakest girl" she replied, face to face with Claire.

"Ha, that's funny coming from you!" By now a crowd had gathered around the two girls, watching the action that filed the hallway.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, aren't you in a rush to go screw another boy? Or have you stopped doing that now you're not with Troy?" Gabriella was fuming, how dare she say that to he. She didn't even know the story.

"Oh, that's funny. I mean, aren't you the one that's screwed every good looking boy in this school?" Troy was among the crowd, and as much as he hated Gabriella he had to laugh, that was a good comeback.

"Uh! Girls!" she screamed before strutting off to class, her posse of 'friends' were following behind. Gabriella smiled in triumph, watching the hallways empty. She began her journey to her first class, until she was grabbed and dragged into a dark corner by her locker.

"Get your hands of off me!" she squealed, unaware of who was behind her.

"We need to talk" he said firmly, she recognised that voice. It was the only voice that made her go all tingly inside, and it belonged to Troy. She turned around, facing him.

"What do you want Troy?" she spoke softly. Troy looked into her chocolate brown eyes and sighed, he loved her still. But he could never forgive her, ever. The two things he hated most were liars and cheaters, and he believed that she was both.

"Why'd you do it Gabriella?" She winced at the mention of her full name; she hated him not using the nickname only he used to call her.

"I didn't Troy, please believe me!" she pleaded with him. She couldn't understand why, after being together for so long, he trusted some sick evil person over her.

"Unfuckingbelievable! At least have the decency to tell me the truth, don't stand here and lie to me! You know I hate liars, and you know I hate cheaters. And you're both!" he said viciously,

Tears pricked Gabriella's eyes and before she knew it tears were running down her face, staining her cheeks and smudging the little eye makeup she wore. She ran from away from Troy, she hated him more than ever at the moment. How can the person you hate to love make you cry? It didn't make sense. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her straight into the bathroom, she locked herself in the cubicle and cried. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Footsteps made their way into the bathroom and Gabriella could hear muttering.

Giggles filled the bathroom. Claire, Emma and two other cheerleaders were looking into the mirror, fixing their extensions, caking on more makeup and admiring themselves.

"I heard she slept with David for money!" Claire exclaimed, the other girls were shocked.

"Yeah, and someone said that it wasn't just David she cheated on troy with, she screwed half the football team too!" Emma added. The girls were shocked.

"She probably has an STI now! Skanky whore!" the girls all laughed at Claire's last comment before checking their reflection once more and wandering out of the bathroom.

Gabriella had listened in on their conversation, she was sick to death of the rumours going round. She couldn't take it anymore. She just sat on the toilet seat, crying endless tears. She couldn't be bothered with class; she just wanted to sit there and try to clear her mind. That was impossible.

Friday night

Tonight would usually be hers and Troy's movie night in, but not tonight. It was just her, a chick flick and a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She put the DVD in, tucked herself into her blanket and was enthralled into the movie, her favourite movie of all time, 'A walk to remember' 'Oh, if only boys were that sweet in real life', she thought. Her phone beeped loudly next to her, she jumped suddenly, startled by the sound. Opening her phone, she had received the text message. She didn't recognise the number thought. It read:

_I heard you're a hooker, that's why you slept with David. How much do you cost? xxx_

Gabriella felt sick to the stomach; someone was actually asking to buy her for sex. It made her feel dirty and disgusting. She decided to reply, she wanted to know who started this rumour.

_Who started that rumour? It's definitely not true!_

She didn't know who would be so nasty as to start a rumour like that. Her phone beeped loudly again.

_Oh shame, you're hot! Troy told everyone, he said you finally admitted everything. xx_

Gabriella dropped the phone, her body was shaking with rage, words couldn't explain how angry she was right now.

"Troy!" she gnarled under her breath. The name was like a bad taste on her lips, she hated it.

**A/N: There's a lot of drama rising then. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, probably tomorrow night depending on the number of reviews I get. So please review, I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks. **

**Lolly-xx**


	7. your'e cheap

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys, they made my day

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys, they made my day. And they've made me write this next chapter. I was gonna wait till tomorrow until I wrote it but I got such lovely reviews from you guys that I thought I would write it early. **

**Lolly-xx**

It was a Saturday morning, the sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, and not a single cloud could be spotted. It was days like these that lifted Gabriella's mood slightly. She loved just being able to sit outside on her deckchair in her tee and shorts and feel the bright rays of sun hit her skin, and a slight breeze brushing through her hair.

It was only about nine o'clock but Gabriella was already up and dressed. She had a long hard think last night and she realised she needed to get on with life, be happy, even if it was hard to do right now. Wearing white denim shorts and a light blue tank top she made her way outside with her breakfast, a fruit salad and a glass of orange juice. The sun was really burning now so she covered her eyes with her large, black Dior sunglasses and began eating. _'Hmmm what a lovely day'_ she thought. She could just sit there all day and forget about everything going on right now, she loved it.

There was a knock at her door. Who was at the door at half nine on a Saturday morning? Assuming her mum would answer the door she sat back, shut her eyes and relaxed.

"Err, Gabi?" Gabriella opened her eyes at hearing the familiar voice. She looked up to see her two best friends, well ex-best friends standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay and Taylor took a seat in front of Gabriella. They had rehearsed many times last night exactly what they were going to say to Gabriella, but now they were here the hours of rehearsing were wasted because all the words were completely washed away from their brains.

"Erm, well you see Gabi, me and Sharpay wanted to come over to say, erm, that we are truly sorry." Gabriella smiled slightly, of course she wasn't just going to forgive them like that but it was nice to know that they were sorry.

"It's ok guys" Gabriella told her two friends.

"No, it's not ok Gabi. We were both absolute bitches too you and you didn't deserve it. Me and Taylor were thinking about it last night and we realised how stupid we had been. There's no way the rumours are true, I mean we know how much in love you were with Troy and we know you would never hurt him" Sharpay continued.

"Guys, seriously, I forgive you. And thank you for finally believing me. Its good to have my two best friends back again." The girls all smiled.

"I just wish I had one other person back too" Gabriella spoke quietly. Taylor heard.

"Are you talking about a certain blue eyed boy who's been nothing but an ass this past week?" Gabriella giggled; her friends could always cheer her up.

"That's the one; I wish he would believe me."

"Don't worry sweetheart, just give it time. It will all blow over, eventually" Taylor assured her friend.

"Ok guys, I hate to break the touching moment but can we go shopping now?" Both girls burst out laughing; it was just like Sharpay to bring up shopping right in the middle of a very important talk.

"Fine, I need to get out of the house anyway"

"Yay!" Sharpay squealed, the girls giggled before making their way inside.

At the shopping centre

"Ahhhhhh!" Sharpay squealed, making the girls jump.

"What is it Shar?" Gabi asked worriedly.

"Topshops having a sale! I must get everything!" She jumped up, clapping her hands wildly, London Tipton style.

"Woah, easy Shar, remember you only have a small car boot." Sharpay looked baffled.

"You should now by now girls, when there's a sale going on I _make_ room" The girls laughed crazily. After lugging around Topshop, River Island, New look, Superdrug, Abercrombie and every other shop in the centre the girl's feet were aching like hell.

"It was a bad idea to wear five inch heels on a shopping trip" spoke Sharpay. The three girls made their way over to Starbuck's for a coffee and a chocolate muffin.

"Chaddddd!" Sharpay had spotted her boyfriend over by the doors. She ran towards him, well more like waddled in her heels, before hugging him tightly.

"Zekkkey!" Taylor had also spotted her boyfriend next to Chad. She ran as fast as she could before getting picked up and span round. Taylor's laugh echoed through the centre. Gabriella was left alone, she missed the times when we would run over to Troy and he would hug her, or kiss her, or spin her around. Now she would just stand their on the sidelines, watching her friends with their boyfriends, a just remember the memories. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed another boy with Chad and Zeke, it was Troy. _'Shit!'_ she thought _'What do I do?' _She strutted over to the rest of them, and was met with glares from both Chad and Troy. Sharpay smacked Chad round the arm, sending him a death glare.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chad asked, clueless. Sharpay stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. He seemed to have got the picture. The two couples walked off over to Starbuck's leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

There was an awkward silence. Troy stared Gabriella, she looked beautiful, her long brown locks cascaded down her back, and her light makeup was added on perfectly. _'Snap out of it Troy'_ he thought.

"So, how much do you think I'm worth?" Gabriella asked, breaking the silence. Troy was confused now.  
"Excuse me, what?"

"You know, I mean you are the one who told everyone I was a hooker, I was just wondering how much you said I cost" She replied. Every clicked now, Troy knew what she was talking about. He chuckled, he thought that was a pretty good rumour that he started; it really had the school talking.

"Oh, well really I think you're worth nothing, but hookers come at a price, so I would say a fiver, you're cheap" He snickered. The comment was vicious, and even though Gabriella wouldn't let it show, it really hurt her. Gabriella lowered her voice.

"Why are you doing this to me Troy?" she asked him softly, her pleading eyes searching for some life in his dull grey ones.

"You deserve it, _Gabriella_" he replied nastily, his face inches away from hers. Without realising it was happening, her hand found its way to his cheek and a slapping sound was heard. Troy held his hand over his cheek, it really hurt. She could slap hard.

"Beware Bolton, no one's nasty to Gabriella and gets away with it" she hissed.

It was turning into some sort of game, and their friends knew it weren't gonna be pretty.

**A/N: Please review, the more reviews I get the sooner I update because I'm more inspired to write more. I hope you liked it, I worked hard on this chapter. I know things are moving at a bit of a slow pace but I guess that's how my stories go. I'm guess this story will be around 15 chapters, maybe more. I'm not too sure yet. Anyway, review please and tell me what you thought. Thank you.**

**Lolly-xx**


	8. realization

**This is the next chapter. I'm so so sorry that i haven't updated in ages, i had major writers block and didn't have enough spare time to sit down and write the next chapter, until now.**

**Omg, did any of you see hsm3? It was amazing, me and my friends have seen it at the cinema twice now, and are even booking tickets soon to see it again : )  
**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**Heres the next chapter.**

**Lolly-xx**

Gabriella walked into school the next morning fuming. She spent the rest of the weekend determining what to do with Troy. She couldn't believe him, he was worthless to her now. All her feelings for him that she still had were pushed aside, all because of that one comment he made, that one comment hurt her more than anything bad thats been said about her before. "You deserve it, _Gabriella." _Those same words get running through her mind, she couldn't get rid of them.

Swaying her hips, she walked down the corridor dressed in black skinny jeans, ugg boots and a bright yellow vest top. She looked great, but she felt like crap. Debating what to do, she wasn't concentrating. at all on where she was walking. A loud crash, and her bag went flying on the floor, along with her.

"I'm so sorry" she said pleadingly "i wasn't looking where i was going, i'm so clumsy." The boy grabbed her hand and helped her steady onto her feet.

"It's fine" he replied. Looking up, her face turned nasty. It was him. David Jones, the stupid ass who made up that horrible rumour about her. Quickly she snatched her hand away.

"It was you" she snarled nastily. He smirked at her.

"I don't know what your talking about" he replied smartly. Gabriella was furious, she hated him so much. She couldn't control her anger anymore.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what you did and i want to know why"

"Oh that, i thought Troy might want to know just what we got up to, thats all"

"We didn't do anything, and because of your little lies, my life is a living hell!" she screamed at him. A wave of guilt rushed over David, he never usually felt like this, he enjoyed hurting other people, but not her. How could he hurt her, he thought she was beautiful and sweet, he knew he had messed up big time.

"I, I, well err i..." David stuttered, he didn't know how to tell her the real reason, he was scared.

"Well? Spit it out then" she replied impatiently.

"I only did it because i like you!" he blurted. She looked at him confused.

"I did it because i thought that if you weren't with Troy anymore, you might go out with me" he continued. She laughed, she laughed because it was the most stupidest thing she had heard.

"After what you've done, you'll _never_ get me" she hissed before turning on her heel, and walking away.

Behind the wall a blue-eyed boy stood, listening contently to the conversation. A tear drop fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. How wrong he was, he believed something, something so wrong from the person he hated the most. He'd lost her, for good now and he hated himself for it, because he'd finally realized something that he had been in denial about for a long time, he still loved her and he should have trusted her.

"I've got to tell her i was wrong" he said quietly to himself, and raced off down the corridor at the speed of light, trying to find the one girl that made his heart skip a beat.

**Please review and tell me what you thought : )  
Lolly-xx**


	9. playing games

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The students slowly filtered out of the classroom, sending the corridors into masses of noise. Gabriella quickly made her way to her locker. Emptying her school bag she began placing her books she needed for homework back inside when she looked up. The inside door of her locker still had a picture glued in the middle. It was a picture of Troy and her, she was on his back in the park and they were smiling widely, laughing together. She smiled, she loved looking back on the old memories, when things were easier, when her and Troy were together. She slammed her locker shut and turned around to walk away when a manly figure stopped her.

Looking up she stared into his eyes, those beautiful ocean blue eyes that she hadn't seen properly in a long time.

"What do you want Troy?" she said softly. She wasn't in the mood to argue, she was too tired and just wanted to go home and curl up on the sofa. He stared longingly into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said meaningfully. For a second Gabriella just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him there and then, but then she remember everything he had done to her, all the pain he had causes and all the suffering she doesn't want to happen again.

"I don't care" she replied bluntly. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"You really think after everything you've put me through i'm just gonna forgive you with open arms? You don't know how much all of this has hurt me. The rumours flying round, the whispering, my friends turning their backs on me. And the worst one" she paused and looked up at him "knowing how much you hated me, that hurt the most. I could deal with rumours and people gossiping, but not knowing that you hated me, god no." Troys heart broke to see the girl he still loved in so much pain, it hurt him too.

"I still love you! We can still be together, forget all of this happened and move on" She smiled slightly and wiped a single tear that was forming.

"It's not that simple Troy, things can't be the same as they used to be, they never will. I'm sorry" And with that she walked of and left Troy baffled at her locker.

Troy walked into his house half an hour after his conversation with Gabriella. He was so confused right now, he didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that he was gonna get Gabriella back no matter what. He made a huge mistake and he knew that but he didn't want to lose the one precious thing that he once had in his life.

Dan, his older brother walked into the kitchen. He was a tall, muscley boy with the same piercing blue eyes as Troy. He was always there for Troy, giving his advice and helping him with the girls. Yeah, thats right, Troy the ladies man got help from his older brother when it came to girls.

"Hey, brother, i need your help" Troy shouted out from behind the refrigerator.

"Whats up bro?" Sitting down Troy opened up a can of soda and took a sip.

"Well, i wanna know how i could win Gabby back"

"Ooh, thats a hard one mate. After what you did to her it better be something pretty spectacular" Troy tried to think, but nothing came into mind.

"Wait, i have an idea" Troy smiled brightly, and told Dan all about his 'amazing' idea to win Gabriella's heart. Dan nodded in satisfaction.

"That could work man, that could definitely work." Troy smiled proudly and started on his plan.

Gabriella walked into her bedroom and placed her bag on her bed. She sat cross-legged on her rug and got her maths homework out.

"Algebra equations, great" she said to herself sarcastically. The equations were easy enough for Gabriella but she couldn't seem to be able to concentrate. It seemed the easiest ones that she would usually whiz through were troubling her. Deciding to take a break and leave it until a bit later she decided to text Taylor. That would get her mind of things.

**Hey Tay,**

**you okay?**

**God, troy talked to me 2day,**

**He said he still loved me!**

**And that he was sorry.**

**Now i can't concentrate, i can't**

**even do the maths homework!**

**What should i do?**

**Gabs**

**xx**

Gabriella pressed send on her iPhone and sat back down. She wanted Troy back so badly, but she wouldn't give in, not that easily. He would have to win her heart back, she wouldn't just give it out anymore. Standing back up she walked over to her closet and put her a pair of little green shorts and a white vest top. Her bright red bra showed through but she didn't care, it was only her at home that evening anyway. Her mum had decided to go and see her sister who lived in New York, it was a long way away. Gabriella could have gone, but it meant missing a week off school and she didn't want to fall behind on her academics. Only good thing, she got the house to herself until Saturday afternoon. Her phoned vibrated loudly on her desk. A message from Taylor. She opened it and began to read it.

**Hey Gabs,**

**OMG! And you decide to wait and tell me now! **

**Don't give in too easy gabs.**

**I know what your like,**

**your fall straight back into his arms**

**wait a bit,**

**make him win your heart**

**turn it into a bit of a game if you wanna**

**just don't forgive him without making him work for it first**

**i will see you at school tomorrow gabs**

**love you**

**Tay**

**xx**

Gabriella shut the message and place her iPhone back onto her desk. She got into bed and snuggled up into her duvet, trying to shut her eyes. She would try and forget about Troy tonight, but Taylors message kept playing in her mind. She liked the idea of playing a game with it, making him work for her heart. It was gonna be interesting tomorrow. And with that she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Troy was frantically racing around trying to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He knew he would win Gabby's heart back with this and once he knew he had everything he needed for tomorrow he made his way to his bedroom, he had a busy day ahead of him.

**Please review : ) thank you,**

**Lolly-xx**


	10. lovesick

The sun shone brightly through her bedroom window, waking Gabriella up. It was half eight, she'd overslept and only had twenty minutes to get to school.

"Shit" she murmured quietly to herself. Racing to the bathroom she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She added a modest amount of make up, some blusher and some mascara, and brushed her hair before leaving it cascading down her back. She ran quickly into her closet before deciding on a pair of denim shorts and a flowery vest top, with a brown cardigan. She put on her white ballet flats and grabbed her bag from under her desk before racing downstairs.

"Hey honey" Maria Montez said chirpy to her daughter. She carried on making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Would you like anything for breakfast dear?"

"I haven't got time mum" Gabriella said racing round the kitchen trying to find her mis-placed keys. Maria Montez grabbed a banana and a cereal bar from the counter and handed it to Gabriella.

"You need to eat something Gabby" Gabriella smiled sweetly, her mum was always so thoughtful. She placed her breakfast in her bag, she would eat it on her way to school. Waving good bye to her mum she walked out of the door and made her way to school.

The day went slow for both Troy and Gabriella. Especially Troy. He was anxious about whether or not his plan would work. He stayed up for a long time the night before trying to make it perfect. His plan came in three stages and tonight, she would find out stage one. He was scared, he knew it would take a lot to get her back and he just hoped what he had planned would be enough.

Gabriella walked into her house, locked the door and made her way into the living room. She placed her bag down next to her and sat on the black leather sofa. Turning on her flat screen television she began watching MTV. There was a knock on the door. Gabriella stood up and made her way over to open the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Gabriella looked outside but there was no one there.

"Thats strange" she thought. She looked around the corner and noticed a package by the tree in her front garden. Curiously she picked up the package and brought it inside the house. She sat at the dining room table and began carefully unwrapping it. It was decorated with a baby pink ribbon, tyed carefully around the package. Inside was a large scrapbook and a little card. The card was covered in lilac flowers and pink glitter. She began to read the card word by word.

_**Dear Gabby,**_

_**I know your angry at me and you have every right to be. I was the biggest jerk and i hurt you, and i feel so bad for doing that. I was stupid for trusting him, i should have listened to you but i didn't, and i can't turn back time. I made this last night for you, it took me a while but your worth it. You haven't got to forgive me, just look at the gift.**_

_**I love you gabby, i always will.**_

_**Troy**_

_**x**_

Gabriella couldn't hold her tears in any longer and let them fall freely down her cheeks. She quickly unwrapped the gift and her mouth hung open in shock. It was beautiful. The front was a cream cover and the words _Troy and Gabriella_ were written in italics on the front. She carefully opened the scrapbook. There were pages and pages full of pictures and captions from when they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Troy had put so much effort into it and Gabriella knew that. She looked at the first picture, the same one that was still stuck onto the inside of her locker, the memory was one she would always remember. They had gotten together after being friends for so long the night before and had decided to go to the park with their friends. Sharpay had taken the picture, she said it was a cute moment.

"_Gabby! Don't run away from me, you know i will find you" Troy shouted as Gabriella ran through some trees. Their friends were all sitting on the picnic blanket watching Troy and Gabriella chase each other around the park. _

"_Gabby, where are you i can't see you anyway" Troy was panicking a little bit now, he's lost her. Suddenly, he felt a light weight on his back. He heard her sweet laugh in his ear, and she kissed his cheek tenderly._

"_You found me" she said sweetly. Troy chuckled, and began running quickly back over to their friends._

"_Ahhhh Troy! Your going too fast" He slowed down a bit as he came into view of his friends. Hearing a click and a small flash of light Gabriella and Troy looked to the side of them and saw Sharpay holding her camera in her hand, smiling triumphantly. _

"_What? It was cute" Everyone laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon having a picnic, and just enjoying each others company. _

Gabriella smiled. Her and Troy loved that photo so much. She kept it in her locker and she knew try used to keep it on the side of his bed, she wasn't sure if it was still there though, he had probably taken it off when he heard that rumour. Flicking through the pages so many amazing memories of her and Troy were remembered. She came across a photo she hadn't known had been taken but she remembered that evening clearly, like it was just yesterday.

_Gabriella was in Troy's house Friday evening, they had decided to stay in an watch a movie and she was in the kitchen making popcorn. _

"_Troy" she called into the living room. Troy made his way into the kitchen and snaked his arms around her petite waist. He kissed her neck softly._

"_Yes?" _

"_Do you have any ice cream?" Troy smiled, he knew his girlfriend was an ice-cream addict and he found it cute. _

"_Yeah i think i have some in the garage, chocolate fudge brownie?"_

"_My favorite." She smiled sweetly at him, and he chuckled slightly before heading off to the garage to fetch the ice cream._

_A few minutes later they were curled up on the sofa, the lights dimmed eating ice cream and popcorn. Troy turned on the tv and changed the channel to watch **she's the man**. Soon enough Gabriella was asleep on his lap, his hands stroked her cheek tenderly and he smiled at the beauty sleeping next to him. He felt so lucky. Turning off the tv and placing the ice cream tub on the floor he shut his eyes and snaked his arms around Gabriell protectively before shutting his eyes and falling to sleep._

_Lucille Bolton walked into the living room to see her son and his girlfriend asleep on the sofa. She placed a soft blanket comfortably onto both of them and took a picture with Troys phone that was on the side before walking out. The sight was too sweet for her to not capture. _

All the memories came flooding back and Gabriella realised that she didn't want to play games anymore, she needed him more than ever. She knew her friends would be upset that she gave in easily and she knew she let herself down. She promised herself that she wouldn't let him suck her back in again. But, seeing all the pictures and the memories she didn't care. She loved him, and she needed him back in her life, even after all he'd done. I guess some would call her lovesick.


	11. i will wait for you

**I'm so sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this next chapter, I had major writers block. However, after doing a couple of oneshots I'm back. I hope you like this chapter; I did work really hard on it. I've lost track of what day it is in my story so I have gone straight to the weekend.  
Oh and if you can, please check out my other oneshots: ****It's always been you**** and ****Baby.****Baby**** can be found under ****Troyella one shots.**** Thank you.  
Lolly-xx**

Gabriella Montez paced quickly round her room. Clothes were chucked across the floor and her makeup was lined out on her dressing table. Rummaging through her draws she finally found what she was looking for, Troy's shirt. Ever since looking at that wonderful gift he made her she couldn't help but want to feel close to him. He wasn't hers anymore, but the shirt was. Putting on the shirt, she made her way into bed and under the covers. She needed to clear her head, to decide what to do about him, and about their relationship. Was she really willing to just give in? Her eyes softly closed and she soon fell into a deep sleep, his scent still lingering on her and the shirt.

**Saturday  
11.30am**

Troy Bolton was in his backyard, shooting some hoops. He needed to stop thinking about her, about how beautiful she was. He needed to keep her off his mind, it's not like she was going to be running through the gate with open arms, telling him she would take him back and they would live happily ever after, she already made that quite clear.

"_You really think after everything you've put me through I'm just gonna forgive you with open arms? You don't know how much all of this has hurt me. The rumours flying round, the whispering, my friends turning their backs on me. And the worst one" she paused and looked up at him "knowing how much you hated me, that hurt the most. I could deal with rumours and people gossiping, but not knowing that you hated me, god no." Troy's heart broke to see the girl he still loved in so much pain, it hurt him too.  
"I still love you! We can still be together, forget all of this happened and move on" She smiled slightly and wiped a single tear that was forming.  
"It's not that simple Troy, things can't be the same as they used to be, they never will. I'm sorry" And with that she walked off and left Troy baffled at her locker._

He felt so stupid; he just hoped that she at least liked the gift, that she looked at the pictures and instead of thinking of how horrible he was for believing the rumour, but how many great times they had together and how perfect they were for each other.  
Taking off his shirt, he had a drink of water and continued playing some basketball.

Faint footsteps could be heard walking across the backyard. Gabriella Montez watched him, her heart pounding at the sight of him. His well toned body, his sexy hair, his amazing basketballs skills, and most importantly his gorgeous ocean blue eyes, all the things that made her skin tingle. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she decided she was going to let her heart decide on this one, not her brain.

Running quickly towards him she grabbed onto his waist. Troy jumped at the feel of two petite hands on him. Turning around he saw her. The girl he loved was standing right in front of him, her chocolate brown eyes looking up at him, her luscious brown curls were cascading down her back and her long slender legs were shown off in some denim shorts. Gabriella took a deep breath and crashed her lips onto his, sending shivers up both their bodies. Gabriella opened her mouth slightly to let Troy's tongue in. Her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and Troy's hands grasped at her lower back. The kiss was passionate, full of the lust and need they had both been holding in. Pulling back, he looked down on her, and he smiled.  
"Troy" She stared into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said sincerely to her, she knew his words were real, and this time she believed them. She didn't want to talk about the past, to question his choices, because what's done is done and neither of them could go back and change that, they just had to try again.  
"Troy, we can't go back in time and change the past. That's not going to happen. But please, we can't move on if you can't trust me.  
"I made a mistake, a huge mistake and I do trust you, of course I do. I was just stupid and wasn't thinking straight."  
"We can't be together yet Troy; I'm not ready to move on straight away. I love you but after everything that's happened I need time, and I need to know that you trust me. Without that, we have nothing." His heart broke but he knew that she was right, and he would do anything just to get her back in his arms again.  
"For you, I will wait. You just tell me when you're ready" he whispered into her ear. They shared one last sweet kiss, before he walking inside leaving her standing in his backyard.

Gabriella smiled, she was glad he understood and at least it gave her more time to make sure she was doing the right thing. She made her way back home, the wind blowing in her hair and the sun shining down, heating up her skin.

_Maybe things would be ok in the end._

**Please review; they are the things that keep me writing. I would also like to know if anyone has any ideas or things they want to happen later on in the story. If I like your idea I will use it, and I will also give a shout out at the beginning of the chapter so readers know it was your idea. Thank you again.  
Lolly-xx**


	12. Mission, complete

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they made me smile. This chapter is dedicated to ****Anonymous14. She left a review with a great idea for the next chapter, so thank you so much.  
Lolly-xx**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sharpay shouted. Gabriella shifted back on the bed slightly. When her best friend didn't like something she was scary.  
"I kissed him" Sharpays started pacing around the room, her hands by her sides. She quickly turned round to face her best friends.  
"Why did you give in Gabi?" She asked. Taylor placed a comforting hand on Sharpays arm to get her to sit and calm down.  
"Sharpay calm down. It's not the end of the world; it's up to her what she does"  
"Taylor's right, it is up to me, and I want him back." Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything he did to hurt her here she was telling her she wanted them to be together again. She shook her head in frustration.  
"You don't get it Gabi, how do you know he still trusts you? What if another rumour spreads and the same thing happens all over again?" Gabriella thought through what her best friend was telling her. Contemplating what she really wanted she looked up at her two best friends.  
"I want him, but how about a little test to make sure nothing like this happens again?"

"Are you sure about this Gabi? It could have major consequences you know" Taylor told her.  
"I know Tay, but it's fine. We talked through it all last night remember, everything is under control." Taylor wasn't completely convinced but knowing she could be sometimes she went along with it.  
"You ready?" She whispered into Sharpays ear. She nodded. Both girls walked hand in hand down East Highs hallway, past a group of cheerleaders.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe Gabi. She's using Troy, she only wants a bit of action" Sharpay whispered loudly to Taylor. Taylor nodded her head in understanding.  
"I know, poor Troy." Then, both girls walked back down the hallway to find Gabriella by her locker.  
"Mission one, complete" Taylor whispered into Gabriella's ear.  
"Now all we have to do is wait" Gabriella said quietly, praying that everything went as she hoped for.

Troy Bolton was fuming. He shook his head furiously and slammed his hand against his locker.  
"Man, remember, it's just a rumour. Don't go making the same mistake you did last time, for all you know some jealous love struck cheerleaders spread it" Chad told him friend, trying to calm him down and knock some sense into him. Troy just ignored his best friend and went charging down the hallway.

A hand grabbed onto Gabriella's arm and she found herself being pulled into a corner. She looked up and her eyes met with his. She couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them, she always was.  
"Please tell me it's not true" Troy whispered. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and instantly she felt a wave of guilt take over her.  
"It's not Troy" she told him truthfully.  
"But, who did then?" Gabriella knew he would find out the truth about her plan soon enough. It was better for her to tell him now than for someone else too.  
"Taylor and Sharpay"  
"But, they're you best friends, they wouldn't" he told her, very confused.  
"Oh no, I mean it was part of my plan."  
"Your plan?" He looked back round to face her, trying to search for the answers in her eyes, all he got was guilt.  
"Troy, I'm sorry, but I was worried that if another rumour started the same thing would happen all over again," she took a deep breath and turned her face towards the window. She didn't want to see his face, his look of disapproval and hurt when she told him the next part, "I got Taylor and Sharpay to say something by the cheerleaders. I knew they would spread it and it would get to you. I wanted to see if you would accuse me straight away or if you would ask me first. I wanted to know if you still trusted Me."  
"You couldn't have just believed me when I told you I did? Do you know what I don't care anymore, just when I thought we were getting somewhere you have to go and make things even more difficult." And with that he left, leaving a baffled Gabriella alone in the corner.

"So did it work?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. She ignored her best friends question and carried on walking past, straight out of the door and into the fresh air. Her eyes searched for her best friend's car, it was nowhere to be seen.  
"Great, she's gone" She thought to herself. Now she would have to walk home alone and now that the temperature has dropped dramatically she would freeze with just a small t-shirt on.

She started walking along the path, the wind hitting her bare skin, sending shivers down her spine. She quickened her pace, her feet tapping along the concrete. There was a loud beep and the screeching of tyres made Gabriella jump. She turned around to find the culprit of scaring her like that. Her face looked shocked.  
"Get in," the blue eyed boy said, "Your gonna freeze otherwise." Cautiously, she opened the door and sat down. There was a very awkward silence between them, the only noise heard was coming from outside.  
"I'm really sorry" Gabriella said softly, breaking the silence. Troy glanced over at Gabriella quickly. The car stopped at a halt, and Gabriella stepped out.  
"Oh Gabriella," he called, she looked around at him, "I know you're sorry." And then he left her standing on her doorstep, contemplating whether she should smile or cry. Did what he just say mean he forgives her, or just that he knows? She definitely knew one thing though, she was confused.


	13. reality

In the corner of the room Gabriella lay in her bed, the duvet resting gently above her chin. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to remember everything that had happened. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and dream. Dream about her happily ever after with Troy, but she just couldn't fool herself. Her phone began to beep; she leant over to pick it up. Clicking the button she began to read the message.

_We need to talk, meet me at the park in 10 mins  
Troy_

She hurriedly raced out of bed and made her way over to her wardrobe. She replaced her pyjama bottoms with a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, and put a white vest top over her head. She slipped on her brown uggs, added a long colourful necklace around her neck and quickly checked herself in the mirror. Grabbing her bag she raced out of the door, grabbing her light brown cardigan on the way.

She could see him sitting on the park bench, silently. He looked gorgeous in faded jeans and a simple polo shirt. His cobalt blue eyes met her deep brown ones, and they stared, neither one of them breaking it. A smile creeped along Gabriella's lips, but she quickly hid it. Taking a seat on the bench next to him she turned her body in line with his.

"You asked me to meet me here, what do you want?" she asked politely.

"We need to talk" he replied. She knew he was right, after all what good would it be if they ended on a bad note, if they didn't talk about it first.

"I know, but please just hear me out, and then you can talk." He simply nodded in agreement before she continued.

"I know I should have just believed you when you told me, but I admit I had some doubts. I honestly didn't do it to hurt you Troy, I just wanted to know that I was completely certain that I could trust you, but I know I come about it the wrong way, and I'm sorry" she concluded.

"And do you trust me?" he asked, silently praying for the answer he most definitely wanted to hear.

"Without a doubt in my mind what so ever I do trust you Troy, I really do" His lips met hers in a kiss, it was soft and gentle. It was a kiss of love.

"Maybe we should just start completely over, a fresh start. No more games, no more lies, just us two, together. Forget the past, let's move on."

"I would love to" she told him sincerely.

Her hand rested tenderly on top of his and she lightly squeezed it. Her head rested comfortably against his shoulder and she shut her eyes, living the moment. It was perfect. The sun was setting, the leaves were rustling, the park looked beautiful, and she was with him. The one she loves, the one she had never stopped loving and the one she wanted to be with forever. She was there, she was awake, but this wasn't a dream. This was reality.

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had exams the past two weeks so I've been busy revising. However, exams are over and I can update a lot faster. I know this chapter is a lot shorter than my others but I just thought that it was a nice place to stop and I didn't want to ruin it my trying to add more just to make it longer. Next chapter might be up tomorrow, if not by the end of the week. Please review, that's the thing that makes me want to continue writing.  
Lolly-xx**


	14. happily ever after

She was at her locker, carefully transferring books from her locker into her dark brown handbag ready for the lessons that awaited her. She stared lovingly at the newly stuck picture of her and Troy together. It was a picture she cherished, as it was filled with the loveliest of memories from that day. They were hand in hand, the sun shining in the background, sitting on a picnic mat. She got it from the scrapbook Troy had so thoughtfully made her.

Two strong muscular arms snaked around Gabriella's waist causing her to jump slightly. His breath tingled her ear as he whispered something softly into her ear. Gabriella's face turned crimson as she heard was he said. She playfully slapped his hand and twisted her body around to face him.

"What am I gonna do with you aye" she said jokingly to him. He smiled one of his famous smiles, causing Gabriella to giggle slightly. Her hands found their way around his neck and she kissed him lightly before pulling away.

"Gabby!" he whined, making a cute pouting face.

"Troysie!" she mimicked, making the same face. He chuckled, and cupped her face with her hands before kissing her softly, this time neither one of them pulled away, both enjoying each other's presence. Their lips moved as one, as if they were made for each other. Gabriella's tongue grazed along his lower lip, begging for entrance which he gladly accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance, exploring every curve and corner of their mouths. His hands found her lower back, while she began running her hands through his hair. However, before things got any further a loud whistle rang down the corridor, causing both Troy and Gabriella to pull away.

"What's up brother" Chad said to Troy, shaking his hand, "I see you and Gabs are back on, I mean that's what it looked like when I saw you too lip locking." He made a disgusted face, as if he was scarred for life.

"Yeah Chad, were back together" he answered him.

"That's good, you better not hurt her again Troy, or I'll get you." Laughing loudly Troy put Gabriella's hand in his.

"Homeroom?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we better get a move on or were gonna be late" They began to make their way over to Darbus' classroom.

"How long were we at your locker for?" he asked her making her laugh uncontrollably. They quickly sat in their seats, Troy at the front and Gabriella at the back, ready for homeroom.

The day went by fast for both of them, they would try and quickly sneak in a kiss or two between classes, even if it meant they were late, and during lunch they spent it on the rooftop. It was Troy's idea; he wanted to spend it with Gabriella in her favourite place, even if it was during school.

_Just for tonight  
Just maybe we've made it  
Sing like you want this  
Sing like you want this_

The familiar tone rang out across the room, startling Gabriella. She got up to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Gabby, its Troy"  
"Oh hey Troy, what you doing?" she asked him  
"Nothing, listen Gabs I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Oh nothing, why?"  
"Maybe we could go out? Go to the cafe for some tea?"  
"Ooo, jennies? I love that cafe" she said excitedly. Troy chuckled.  
"Yeah jennies, so how about I pick you up at quarter to six?"  
"Yeah ok, I'll see you in a bit then"  
"Bye, I love you"  
"Love you too Troy" And she hung up the phone.

She made a quick dash to the shower and jumped in. The hot water splashed against her body, and she felt so calm and relaxed. Once she had washed she made her way towards her wardrobe, wrapped in just a towel. Bending over to her draw to retrieve some underwear she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed.

"Who is it?!" she exclaimed, however when she turned around she was met with the piercing blue eyes she fell in love with.

"Oh it's only you, thank god" she said. Then she remembered she was standing in front of her boyfriend wearing just a towel, and holding a thong with a matching lacy bra. She could feel her cheeks turn a burning red and hid her face in the crook of Troy's neck. He laughed quietly.

"Chop, chop. I'm hungry" he said to her playfully. She nodded and carried on rummaging through her wardrobe.

Finally she stepped out of the bathroom to meet Troy, who was lying quite comfortably on her bed. She had decided to wear black skinny jeans, a blue strappy top and a brown cardigan. She teamed this with grey plimsolls, a long silver necklace and her large black handbag.

"All ready to go?" she asked him. He simply nodded, grabbed her hand and led her out of the door and towards his car.

"What can I get you two then?" the waitress asked, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, she was staring at the menu, her face scrunched up as she tried to decide what to order.

"I'll have the cheeseburger please" he asked politely.

"Beans with that sir?" she asked, twisting her hair round her finger. She was trying to flirt with him; Gabriella just looked appalled at the waitress's behaviour.

"Err, yeah I'll have the beans" he told her, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What about you?" she looked at Gabriella, her ears were like daggers. If looks could kill Gabriella would be dead by now.

"Yeah I'll have the same" she said.

"I should have guessed, you little girlfriends never have a mind of your own, you always order what your boyfriends have" she told Gabriella, shaking her head in disapproval before leaving the table to go into the kitchen.

"I'm glad we got the nicest waitress" Troy joked, causing Gabriella to giggle.

Gabriella got out of the car, Troy behind her. They walked up her path, towards the front door.

"Thanks for tonight Troy, it was really nice" she told him sweetly.

"No, thank you." Gabriella smiled. Thunder filled the air, the clouds were dark and dreary and droplets of rain began to fall slightly from the sky.

"You better get in, it's gonna rain soon" he told her. Gabriella nodded. Leaning in, they met halfway with a sweet and tender kiss. He arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his hands sat on her lower back. The clouds seemed to have opened up, and by now the rain was pouring down, soaking the couple. Gabriella pulled back, a huge smile on her face.

"Why the big smile?" he asked, with a grin on his face too.

"I've always wanted to kiss a boy in the pouring rain" she told him truthfully. And then, they kissed again.

After a great evening a boy and a girl are on the girl's doorstep. They lean in and kiss, it starts to rain. Girl smiles and the boy does too. Girl tells boy what she's always wanted. The rain is still pouring. Girl and boy share another tender kiss. Girl and boy are so desperately in love, it was perfect, they were perfect...and they lived happily ever after.

**That was the last chapter guys, how sad. However, I will most probably write an epilogue to really finish off the story. Expect that to be updated by Tuesday/Wednesday however I'm not promising anything. I hope you enjoyed this story, and once I've written the epilogue I'm going to get on with my new story.  
Thank you for reading.  
Lolly-xx**


	15. Epilogue

"Troy honey is that you?" Gabriella called out as she heard the door slam shut. Footsteps got nearer and louder as he made his way towards the front room.

"Hi babe." he pulled his wife of nearly two years into a tight embrace and kissed her head. Suddenly Gabriella's face gleamed. She placed her husband's hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god, honey did she just kick?" Troy's face was beaming with excitement, and he rubbed her stomach tenderly. Gabriella nodded, before setting herself down on the sofa. Troy joined her, his arm placed around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Dadddddddy!" the five year old screamed as she came running through the room at top speed. Troy caught her in her arms and spun her around causing her to giggle.

"Hello princess" he said rubbing her cheek.

"Lilly, why don't you go get that picture you painted to show daddy?"

"Ok mummy." Lilly disappeared out of the door and down the hall to fetch the drawing.

"I can't believe in less than one month we will have a new baby daughter here with us" Troy told her.

"Yeah, and to think, 8 years ago we were just a high school couple." She sighed quietly, her eyes looked up towards Troy and her lips curled into a small smile. Troy was in deep thought at that time, his arm still wrapped around Gabriella.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How I managed to keep such an amazing women like you with me all these years" he told her. She leant up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Daddy, daddy, look" Lilly said excitedly, rushing through the door and shoving the drawing into her dads hands. Troy looked at it. There was Lilly, Troy and Gabriella all holding hands. Troy's eyes were filled with happiness when he saw who was also in the middle holding hands with Lilly. She had drawn a little girl, and labelled it my baby sister. He was so proud.

"That's lovely Lilly, well done, I'll stick that on the fridge" he told her, causing her to giggle before running back out of the room.

"What shall we name her?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"I have a few ideas"

"What are they?" Gabriella felt in her pocket, trying to locate a small piece of paper. When she found it she pulled it out and unfolded it. She began to read the list of names to Troy.

"Destiny, Evie, Grace, Ella, Amy, Keira, Summer, Faith, Katie, Maisie, Anna, Sara, Eva."

"Just a few?" Troy chuckled, "I like Evie, Grace, Keira, Anna and Summer." Gabriella took a pen from the side draw and quickly crossed off the other names.

"Me too" she told him.

That evening they lay across the sofa, watching a movie with a large bowl of popcorn. Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist, Lilly was cuddled up to her mum and Gabriella's hand rested against her stomach. They were a family, doing family things, and soon there would be a new addition to the Bolton residence.

On the 15th April Anna May Bolton was born. She had a loving mum, a caring dad and a beautiful older sister to look up to. The Bolton family was now complete, but who knows, in the future there could be some more little Bolton's' wandering round. Gabriella and Troy were happy and in love, and that's all that matters.


End file.
